The Love of his Life (One Shot)
by jessie 33
Summary: This is a sad one shot with JR, and Sue Ellen, but based on the original Dallas series. This is another scenerio of what could have happened when Sue Ellen walked in, and found JR in bed with Holly.


This is sad so beware before reading this.

The Love of his Life, One Shot.

JR and Sue Ellen were having a great morning they made love , and were outside swimming. Sue Ellen went inside, and he got a call on his cell from Holly Harwood. She wanted to see JR tonight, and she asked him to come to his house around 7pm. He said he would be there and hung up.

Holly hung up, and called Southfork, asking for Sue Ellen.

"Hello"

"Hi, Sue Ellen this is Holly Harwood, I just want you to know JR is going to be with me tonight"

" You are a liar Holly, we are happy, for the first time in years, leave us alone"

" Fine believe what you want, come by tonight after 8, and find out yourself". Holly hung up and Sue Ellen sat on her bed, hating herself for wondering if it was true. JR walked in, " Sugar what is wrong, you look upset"?

" Nothing JR, I was just thinking, how about the 2 of us go out to dinner tonight"

" I can't I have a meeting"

Sue Ellen was devastated, but she still wanted to believe Holly was lying. " A meeting can't you change it for another date"?

" No, business is business"

She started to cry, but didn't want JR to know, she ran out of the room. JR came out, and was surprised she was gone. It was almost 6 o'clock he dressed, and decided to go to grab some dinner out, and then go to Holly's. He went downstairs, and Sue Ellen was sitting in a lounge chair outside. He walked over to Sue Ellen," Sugar, I'm going out, and will see you later"

" Goodbye JR, see you tonight", he kissed her forehead and left, he turned back and knew he shouldn't leave her. He did anyway, and grabbed a sandwich, and drove to Holly's. He buzzed her, and she came to the door, bringing him into the living room. They were talking, and she offered him a drink. He was getting turned on, she was sitting so close to him, but she wanted to talk first. It was closer to 8pm, when she started to take JR upstairs, she felt sick, she didn't want to make love to him. She wanted Sue Ellen to come in when they were about to make love and lose it. She wanted JR to suffer, for all the times, he tried to hurt her. She went into the bathroom, and took her time getting ready. JR was naked in bed already waiting, when she looked at the clock, and hoped Sue Ellen took her bait, and was on the way there. She told the staff they could have the night off, she told them to leave, but leave the front door slightly opened. She walked out in the room, and JR laughed, " Oh my God, I was going to send a search party out to find you"

"JR why do you always want to rush things don't you care"?

" I love Sue Ellen, so I want to get home to her quick"

Holly felt sick, she couldn't believe he just said that. She walked over and got on the bed. JR moved her close, and he was touching and trying to remove her clothing. She brought her lips to his, trying to distract him for awhile, but she knew she would have to make love to him, if Sue Ellen didn't hurry up. She realized Sue Ellen wasn't coming so she was about to go through with it, when she saw Sue Ellen at the bedroom door. She was so happy , but she also felt guilty seeing the look on her face. She knew she just destroyed her, all because of her hatred for her husband. JR noticed Holly staring at the door, he turned and was horrified, seeing Sue Ellen standing there. He jumped off the bed pulling his pants up, and he saw Sue Ellen turn and run. He dressed quickly and ran downstairs, and ran outside seeing Sue Ellen driving away. He got in his car, and was following her, and he dialed her cell phone, letting it ring.

Sue Ellen was hysterical, she couldn't see , tears covered her eyes. She screamed when the phone rang, she noticed it was JR. She opened up the phone and screamed, " Leave me alone, go back to your lover, I will never forgive you".

" Let me explain".

"NO, there is nothing to explain, it is over". She shut the phone, but she lost control of her car. She went over an embankment, and hit a tree. JR was in shock, but drove to the spot, where it went over. He jumped out of his car, looking down, he screamed, " No Sue Ellen". He ran back grabbing his cell, and called 911, and said where they were. He made his way down the embankment, and got to the car. Sue Ellen was awake barely, but he knew she was in serious trouble. He touched her face, " I'm so sorry forgive me ". She looked at him, and all she said was "Why" before going unconscious. JR was crying himself, when he heard the ambulance come, and he ran up, and showed them where Sue Ellen was. They got her out of the car, but he could tell by their faces they were concerned. They got her to the ambulance, and let him in, but on the way to the hospital, she almost died twice. He felt sick, seeing her like this, and he realized, it was all for nothing. They got to the hospital, and rushed her in, and JR waited but called the family. The doctor walked out, he was pale, he walked over to JR.

" I'm so sorry , we did everything to save her, the injuries were to much".

JR screamed, " She can't be dead, she was so happy just this morning"

" I'm sorry, she is gone"

JR ran past the doctor, and up to the bed where Sue Ellen was lying. He couldn't stop crying, he touched her face. " Oh My God, Sue Ellen I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I don't know why I did this to you? Please come back to me, we will be ok this time , I promise. John Ross needs his Ma Ma, he loves you. I can't live without you Sue Ellen, please open you eyes".

Miss Ellie walks up behind JR, "Son she is gone, you can't bring her back". She looked at Sue Ellen lifting her hand, " Oh sweetie, what happened to you"?

" I hurt her Ma Ma, she was running away from me. She found me with someone, and she crashed her car, because she was so upset".

Miss Ellie is shocked staring at JR, she wanted to slap him, but she saw the devastation, on his face. All she could do was hug him, and they both cried. They stayed holding each other until they came and said they had to take her away. JR yelled but Bobby held him back. They finally took him home, and he went to his room, and wouldn't speak or talk to anyone. He wouldn't help with the funeral, and he said he wouldn't go to her funeral, and he wouldn't look at John Ross. Everyone was worried, but they arranged everything beautifully for Sue Ellen's memory.

JR was sitting out on the balcony remembering Sue Ellen and the good times. He got flashbacks to the crash, and her last word to him was "why". He hated himself, and he never would forgive himself for what he did. He shut his eyes, and felt someone touch his shoulder. He yelled " Leave me alone, I want to be alone".

" JR please listen to me"

He opened his eyes, and he couldn't breath, he saw Sue Ellen standing before him. She was beautiful, and she smiled, " yes it is me, but I don't have much time"

" Your dead"

"Yes, I'm gone, but your here, please stop hurting yourself , and our boy"

" I'm to blame, for what happened"?

" I never should have drove JR, but it happened, I'm fine really"

" Your gone, how can you be fine"?

" Trust me, I finally see you really did love me. I still don't get the affairs, but JR live, and be happy"

" Without you"?

" Yes, I will always love you, and remember me, and I will always be a part of you. I will see you again, I'm sure, JR stop punishing yourself, please. I have to go, but remember, I forgive you"

" Don't go Sue Ellen please", She moved away, and he couldn't see her anymore. He ran into the room, but smelt her perfume. "Oh my God, you were here, I can smell your favorite perfume. Sugar, I will always love you". He picked up a picture of her, and hugged it, he walked to John Ross's room, and laid beside him, and held him all night.

The next day was the funeral, and everyone attended , it was so sad. JR couldn't contain himself, he broke down, and everyone was shocked , seeing that side of JR. They knew it was Sue Ellen that brought that out. JR came home, and it was weeks later, he finally told everyone about the encounter with Sue Ellen's ghost. They all said they believed him but none of them did. JR went to his room, and sat on the bed, he was lonely, and he picked up her pillow. "Sugar, I miss you so much".

He saw the curtain blow but he smiled, " Sugar you are here, I can feel you".

He didn't see her or hear her, but he slept, knowing, she was close by. He whispered, "Goodnight Sugar, thanks I so needed you tonight". He shut his eyes, and dreamed of what might have been but that was ok, because he never wanted to forget the love of his life.

The end


End file.
